Episode 9623 (26th November 2018)
Plot Gina clarifies her response; she only meant that she wasn't with Sally all the time so cannot say with absolute certainty. She is then made to confirm that Sally had two affairs while she was with Kevin. Upon further questioning, Gina gets flustered, saying she wasn't thinking straight when she hid the burner phone. The prosecution sum up their case, asserting that Sally's actions were calculated and Duncan fell for her lies. In the summation for the defence, Paula focuses on Sally's good character and Duncan being a proven liar through the CCTV. Rita is disappointed that she couldn't make it court to support Sally and grows wistful about the children she never had. At the mortuary, Angie volunteers to go in alone so that Mary can remember Jude as he was. The body turns out not to be Jude. The jury reach a verdict. Sally is found guilty of fraud, money laundering and bribery. She breaks down as she's led back to her cell. Angie's debit card is declined in the Corner Shop. She discovers that Jude has transferred all their money in their joint account into his account from a branch in Runcorn. Sophie blames Gina for putting Sally behind bars with her disastrous performance on the stand and demands Tim throw her out of No.4. Tim refuses and defends Gina as she'd have had to lie to get Sally off. Johnny holds the Rovers' quiz night. Roy, Dev and Adam form a team against Rita, Cathy and Brian. Mary is elated that Jude is alive and suggests keeping the joint account topped up as they'll be able to track his movements. She's hurt when Angie admits she wishes it had been Jude in the mortuary. Brian's team loses the quiz on a question about the names of the three wise men in the nativity, as given in the Bible; Roy correctly states that the Bible didn't name them. Jenny "accidentally" drops Liz's phone in the sink and offers to stick it in dry rice for her. In the back room, she looks through the phone for incriminating texts between Liz and Johnny but finds none. Johnny decides he'd like a grandchild and offers to pay for Kate and Rana's IUI. Gina tells Tim he should put himself first from now on and admits she's not sure she believes Sally. Pondering Gina's words, Tim ignores the phone when Sally rings from prison. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *Prosecution Barrister - Mark Fleischmann *Clerk - Chris Machari *Police Officer - Dominic Kay *Judge Leonard Rattigan - Andrew Forbes Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom and foyer *Norcross Prison - Communal area *Mortuary - Corridor Notes *An usher at Weatherfield Crown Court is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Chester Town Hall was used as the filming location for the scenes at Weatherfield Crown Court. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally awaits her fate as the jury considers its verdict; Mary prays that Jude is still alive; and Johnny offers to fund Kate and Rana's fertility treatment. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,021,523 viewers (10th place). Category:2018 episodes